A Bitter Sweet Love
by ArtemisTheYoung
Summary: Niave Ginny, is dateing the student Tom Riddle Who Seems to be the boy of her dreams. But something turns Sweet to Bitter.  READ AUTHORS NOTE FOR MOR INFO
1. Strong love In The Making

**(Authors Note: Woot new Fanfiction, I took this off my SashaMalfoy profile on , and deleted it, since I barely post their, only to read others fanfictions. So yeah, hope you enjoys this. BTW- In this story, pretend that TOM is NOT VOLDMORT. He is just a reg character in here. Tell me what you think! Looking forward to reviews!)**

"Ginny, you're so beautiful!" Tom Riddle whispers to Ginny who was feeling self conscious as all the other male wizards were hovering over Hermione Granger who developed a very "famine" body over break. Hermione smiled and waved to all the boys, especially Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, who always seem to never notice her. Ginny was envious of Hermione.

She was much older than Ginny had a bigger chest and hips that were shaped perfectly. Ginny had a flat chest and a small petite body with no hips. Tom Riddle leaned down and kissed Ginny's cheek while holding her and stroking her arm.

"Ginny, I'm listening to your thoughts. Your body is perfectly fine." Ginny looked up at Tom who was looking back lovingly into her eyes. Tom had been able to get closer to Ginny because Hogwarts had finally let him back into the school. Ginny had fallen head over heels for him. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Tom's lips softly. "You're such a sweet one." Tom said gleefully as he winked at Ginny.

"No PDAs please!" professor Snape called out. Everyone in the crowd turned their heads and started to disperse to their classes.

Tom smiled at Ginny. "Meet me in the back courtyard after class." Tom whispered to her. She nodded and blew a kiss at him, and Ginny went off to her class. She was following Ron and Harry now. They all went to the same class at this time of day.

"Bloody hell, Hermione's body looks amazing!" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded.

"You were thinking the exact same thing I was." he said. Ginny's nose pinched in disgust.

"You both are bloody pigs!" Ginny scolded them. "It's rude to be eavesdropping Ginny." Harry said to Ginny, who now was disgusted and pissed at both of them.

"Its rude and disgusting to talk about another woman's body you damn pervert." Ginny accused of them both. Harry and Ron scoffed and went off to their class, as did Ginny.

The class that they had was potion and special spells class, taught by Professor Snape.

"Class, open your books to page 612 where we will be studying the special spell of the love potion." Professor Snape said standing behind his desk which was covered in books, papers, test tubes, bottles, and other various chem. things. Ginny smiled and eagerly turned her pages to the love potion page. Ginny was fascinated by love, even though she doesn't need a love potion. She had Tom who loved her with all his heart and was destined to marry her.

"Pick up you test tubes please" Professor Snape began. Ginny paid attention eagerly. "Pour your Leviticus Luvoris into your bottle Along with you Conorivos Adorminy" Snape said as he poured the potions into the bottle. Ginny followed along with him and the class. Suddenly a pink and purplish cloud in the shape of a heart appeared above the bottle.

"Good Job Ms. Weasly! 10 points for Gryffindor" Professor Snape announced. Apparently she was the only one to get it right. Hermione shot a venomous look at Ginny. Ginny just smiled awkwardly with a bit of pride during the rest of the class. She pour a bit of the love potion into a small vile, and hid it into her robe.

After class was over Ginny was eager and ran to the back courtyard not caring if any of the teachers yell at her for running in the corridors. As soon as she got to the back courtyard she went looking for Tom. When she couldn't find him she sat on a marble bench, waiting patiently.

"Ginny?" a voice came from beside her.

"Yes?" Ginny's voice came out awkwardly. She looked to see it was Hermione. Ginny sat there uncomfortably seeing as Hermione never seemed to like Ginny, and Ginny never really knew why. Maybe it was because she had a crush on Harry Potter, but as before Harry liked Ginny. But Ginny was in love Tom who loved Ginny back. It was almost a tangle of love.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Ginny. She didn't want to tell the truth but what lie could she come up with.

"I was just waiting for Tom." Ginny said kind of embarrassed. None of the other girls liked Tom. They would rather date Long bottom instead of Tom. But Ginny loved Tom he saw more than just a little girl. He saw a beautiful young woman. A young wizard who was fascinated by magic and sometimes fell out of place because she was the only female in the long line of the Weasly family. No one knows why that is but Tom was really accepting of that.

"Tom, That Juvenile troublemaker?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yes. And he is not a disgusting troublemaker. He is a strong independent man who loves me very much" Ginny said, sticking up for her man. Ginny ignore whatever anyone else says about Tom.

"So, are you two like an inseparable little disgusting item?" Hermione asked. She was acting like a bitch only because she beat Hermione in potion and spells class today.

"Uh, I guess so." Ginny said, feeling a tad hurt that Hermione is acting so selfish. She must be on her period.

"Hermione! Ginny! Hello!" Tom's voice came. Ginny smiled brightly.

"Hello Tom!" Ginny greeted him. Hermione just sat there, apparently not impressed.

"Oh, hi Tom" Hermione said. "We were just having a girl talk. I'll be going now" Hermione went on her way towards the corridors. Tom kissed Ginny softly. She giggled.

"So why did you want to meet me here Tom?" Ginny asked. Tom reached into his robe and pulled out a colored Orb.

"Whets this?" Ginny asked.

"It's a mood orb. I charmed it to always know what mood I'm in" Tom smiled. Ginny was fascinated. "It's pink. It means love. Red means anger blue means content. Green means envy. Purple means happy. Black means sad." Tom said holding Ginny's hand. Ginny slipped the orb into her robe. She pulled toms face to hers and kissed him ever so softly. Tom then wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her tenderly hold that kiss for several moments.


	2. Kisses, Siblings, and Chicken Wings

Ginny smiled as Tom kissed her. She started sliding her hands along tom's chest and to his neck as he kissed her. Tom softly giggled and started kissing Ginny, sliding passionately with his tongue against hers. Ginny blushed, as she was feeling something so new. Ginny slid her hands through Tom's hair. And tom tangled his hands through Ginny's. Soon enough they both pulled away lips just lovingly inches away from each other. Tom leaned down and teased Ginny's neck with his lips. She giggled with pleasure.

"Bloody Hell Tom; Keep it in your pants!" Ron's voice came from behind them both.

"Ron please! Keep your thoughts to yourself!" Ginny scolded. Tom just smiled.

"I'll see you tonight" Tom whispers in Ginny's ear. She nodded.

"Ginny we got a letter from mum, we need to go NOW!" Ron whined. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll see you later Tom" Ginny said kissing toms cheek

"So what the bloody Hell does mum want?" Ginny demanded getting testy because she was having such a good time with Tom. She was to experiment and she was excited. Ginny follows Ron through the corridors and to the Gryffindor common room.

"Here is the letter mum sent" Ron said, opening it carefully. Suddenly the letter came to life with Mrs. Wesley's voice coming through the lip like letter.

"Ron and Ginny, I have taken your brothers Fred and George out of school for extracurricular spell study. They will be with us for half of the Hogwarts school year, please take this note to each and every one of their teachers. Ron I rather you do it because Ginny is always so busy. Thank you so much dearies. Love Mum." the letter tore it's self up and fell to pieces and landed on the floor.

"Wonderful, mummy's favorite doesn't have to do a thing. Oh bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron stop being such a damn baby" Ginny scoffed. "I'll be going now if that's all, see you at dinner tonight, maybe" she giggled and went on her way leaving Ron to whine and sulk. Ginny entered the main corridor near Slitherin and HuffelPuff.

"Oh look boys, The Weasly girl." Molfoy's voice echoed through the corridor along with his goon friends laughing and howling.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny growled.

"Nothing, just herd you were swapping spit with the infamous Tom Riddle" Malfoy said chuckling as he pulled at Ginny's skirt.

"Screw you, Malfoy!" Ginny shirked.

"Come on. Everyone knows you just love experimenting and you are completely fascinated by love! Little Slut!" Malfoy smiled and pinned her arms against his sides

"I will scream Draco! Let me go!" Ginny screeched. Malfoy pulled Ginny up against himself. He chuckled. "Stop it now! Please!" Ginny was pleading with all her might. Suddenly Malfoy flew against the wall crashing into a book case. All his friends ran out in fear. Ginny fell to the ground a bit scared. She looked over to see Tom Riddle with his wand out, looking furious. Ginny pulled out her orb. It was red. "

You disgusting selfish greasy pig!" Tom Riddle shouted. "If you ever touch Ginny again with you grubby sweaty greasy hands, I swear to God I will rip you to shreds killing you with clear conscience!" Tom had his wand to Malfoy's neck. Malfoy nodded in fear. "Now go!" Tom demanded to Malfoy. He nodded and ran off in fear and embarrassment. Ginny sat there watching Tom shake off the anger.

"I'm sorry...That, you had to see that. The thoughts he was thinking just pissed me off and sent me bloody mad." Tom sighed wishing that what happened had never happened.

"It's alright Tom. He didn't harm me." Ginny said trying to calm him down. She took his hand and put it against her cheek letting his warm palms caress her cold cheek.

"I know, but he could have. And the vile and disgusting thoughts that were going through his mind, the things he wanted to do to you, where he wanted to touch. Then he would just throw you away. I just got so-" Toms face was furious.

"Tom please don't work yourself up" Ginny kissed his fingers softly. Tom wrapped his arms around Ginny tightly.

"I love you." Tom whispered.

Ginny smiled. "I love you too"

Ginny entered the main hall where dinner was being served. Ginny went and sat down near Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny grabbed a plate and a chicken wing and a bowl of pumpkin soup. She started nibbling on the skin of the chicken while listening to Ron and Hermione talk.

"Doesn't Malfoy seem a bit feisty lately?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes he seems to be up to something, something rather dangerous. He has been too suave and sly lately. What do you think Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny shivered in the memory of Malfoy.

"I'd rather not think about that sly pervert." Ginny said finishing her soup and chicken wing.

"Ginny do you know something we don't?" Hermione asked.

"It's quite none of your business." Ginny replied smiling over at Tom. Hermione glared at Ginny. If only looks could kill. Ginny then dusted off her skirt and robe from whatever crumbs had landed on it.

"I'll be going now." Ginny said getting up from her seat and walking to the corridor. Leaving the others dumb founded.

"Ginny! G-Ginny!" Tom's voice came echoing through the corridors.

"Yes?" Ginny asked turning around to see tom trying to catch up to her. He was out of breath.

"Ginny! I missed you so much." Tom smiled and kissed her lips extremely soft and tender. Ginny blushed as their lips met.

"I missed you too, but I was only gone for two hours" Ginny replied giggling. Tom just smiled and pulled Ginny closer to him, and caressed her softly.

"Yes but two hours is two eternities in love time" Tom said nuzzling Ginny's neck. Ginny giggled and tried to softly push Tom off of her. "

Tom please, not now." Ginny said pulling Tom off her. Tom frowned, keeping his hands around Ginny's waist. She sighed and smiled.

"Tonight, I promise. I'll see you till then." Ginny smiled and kissed Toms cheek. Tom nodded gleefully and went on the way to the Slitherin common room. Ginny stood there blissfully. I love that man. Ginny thought to herself.


	3. Your Silence Says Everything

"Hey Ginny." a voice from behind her spoke. Ginny spun around. It was Harry Potter.

"Oh, Hi Harry" she replied smiling sheepishly.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked. Ginny sat on a stony bench welded into the wall.

"Oh I was just saying bye to Tom." Ginny said smiling to herself.

"Oh." Harry said as he sat next to Ginny. They were both looking awkwardly down.

"I don't like it when you fraternize with Tom" Harry said biting his fingernail. Ginny looked at harry as if he had slapped her.

"And bloody hell what do you mean by 'fraternizing'?" Ginny snarled. Harry just looked down.

"You don't understand. He is Slitherin! He is with Draco." Harry's eyes never averted anywhere other than his shoes. Ginny growled.

"Oh, and just cause he is Slitherin and with Draco, he is evil, he is disgusting, perverted, sly?" Ginny screeched at Harry.

"Three out of four of those things are right." Harry said under his breath. Ginny just glared. She stood up and started to storm off, but Harry caught her hand and pulled her back. He looked into her eyes, pleading.

"Ginny... You have to trust me. There something about Tom that isn't right. I can feel him using and wanting you. You have to understand" Ginny was closer to him now. Harry softly put his hand on Ginny's cheek. She looked into his eyes.

"How do you know?" Ginny whispered. Harry just looked at her. His eyes said it all.

"How dare you?" A female voice angrily echoed through the corridor. Hermione stood a few feet from both Harry and Ginny, who were so close to each other. Hermione stood in disbelief.

"Get away from him, GINNY!" She yelled. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and pulls her behind him.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry's voice was quick and sharp. Hermione glared evilly. She felt hurt. She composed her face and unballed the fist she had.

"You don't get it. Ginny is evil, she is with Tom!" Hermione hissed. Harry looked away.

"Leave Hermione!" harry said bluntly. Hermione scoffed.

"Harry, you know it, I know it, everyone knows, except little blind Ginny!" Hermione smiled with great achievement. She then spun on her heels, and went down the corridor. Harry looked at Ginny as if to say sorry. Ginny nodded and went down the corridors. The corridors were extremely dark, but Ginny didn't care. All she could think about was Tom, and wondering if Harry was right.

Ginny soon came to a stop. The darkness was winding on forever. Ginny didn't know where she was. She didn't know if she could go left right, up down, back or forward. Soon, Ginny turned around to see if she could find a light of some sort. But all was found was darkness. As Ginny kept searching her wand fell from her robe.

"Dang!" she said. She tried to feel around for it. Every corner she searched was blank. As soon as she was about to give up and wood object poked her pinky.

"My wand!" Ginny whispered. But soon that excitement dispersed. A hand grabbed Ginny's ankle and started pulling her further into the darkness. Ginny wanted to scream but her mouth was being covered by a hand so all was silent. Ginny tired struggling free but the grip was too strong. She gave up. And everything went black

Ginny woke up on a bed her robe was off and was hanging on a hook. A warm towel was placed upon her head.


	4. Forbidden Passion and Kisses

"Where am I" Ginny whispered. The room was dim and medium sized. It was quiet cozy.

"Oh so you're awake." a boyish voice came from within the corner.

"Tom!" Ginny squealed with giddy.

"Shhh" He hushed her. "You have to be quiet. We're not supposed to be here, especially you." Ginny sat up on the bed taking the towel off her head.

"What do yeah mean by that she asked?"

"I found you in the dark searching for your wand. You were in Slitherin territory at night. Not a good combination." Tom smirked. Ginny smiled.

"Well, good thing you saved me, but since we're in here." Ginny pulled Tom on top of her and started kissing him tenderly. Tom pulls back slightly.

"Ginny, this is so sudden! I only just met you" Tom chuckled and flipped over onto his back and putting Ginny on top of him.

"Tonight, I'm yours Tom" Ginny smiles and pulled off her sweater revealing a white spaghetti strap shirt. Tom's eyes widened softly for Ginny revealed a small chest. Ginny looked down at Toms face.

"w-what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly. Tom shook his head

"n-no... It's just... I've never seen those before..." Ginny blushed.

"No one has..." she smiled sheepishly and awkward. Ginny leaned down and French kissed Tom soft, tender, and slow. Tom slid his hands softly down Ginny's back and to the ends of her skirt sensually. Ginny started to kiss Toms neck gently and tender.

"Mmmffmm... Ginny... I love you" tom closed his eyes holding Ginny. "Tonight... You are mine" he whispers softly into her ear. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled in bliss. She never felt so happy in the arms of the man she loved.

"I love you too Tom" She kissed down his neck and as he pulled her small tank off revealing her tiny white bra. Soon enough tom was in nothing but his boxers and Ginny was in nothing but her undergarments. The embraced each other warmly, feeling their soft heated, lust filled bodies pressed against each other.

Ginny awoke in her bed, dressed in her night cloths with the covers tucked nicely.

"Don't tell me I dreamed last night?" Ginny whispered.

"Dreamed what?" Ginny jumped as if she was caught in the act. It was Tom sitting blissfully on a chair.

"T-Tom! W-what are you doing here in the girls dormitory?" Ginny was in shock. Tom just smiled.

"I told the professors you didn't feel well last night, so they told me to watch you the rest of the day." he smiled. Ginny searched the room making sure this wasn't a dream.

"D-did last night really happen?" Ginny asked with confusion. Tom chuckled.

"Heh, yeah it really happened. Don't worry." Tom held Ginny's hand softly. She blushed.

"That's not what I'm worried about... What if someone heard us?" Ginny's cheeks turned a dark red. Tom chuckled like it was the funniest thing he ever heard.

"No one herd us. I promise you. It was so sealed off not even headless Nick could hear us." Tom chuckled loudly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Ginny blushed with gleeful delight. The heat of his kiss almost left lingered warmth. Tom smiled.

"I better get going to class you should get some rest." Tom said as he patted her hand softly. Ginny nodded. He left the room, leaving Ginny alone in a well lit room. She sat there bored. Sometimes being alone, and skipping class, isn't all that fun. Ginny looked over and saw her robe. She quickly remembered that the orb Tom gave her is in her robe. Ginny got up and walked over to it. She reached inside and found the circular sphere. She smiled and held it in her hands. Ginny sat down in her bed. I wonder how he is feeling. Ginny thought.

"Show me Thomas Riddle." she whispered. The orb glowed in life. It gathered it color up shifting quickly. Sun it settled. "BROWN?" Ginny squealed. Tom never said anything about the color brow... What could he be feeling? Ginny was confused. She tried to think back at what he said.

Pink: Love

Red: Anger

Blue: Content

Green: Envy

Purple: Happy

Black: Sad

"Hmm... He never said anything about brown..." she was puzzled. Ginny rolled the orb in her hand. With lips twisted she shrugged.

"I'll just ask him later." Ginny said. She put the orb into the drawers in the night stand next to her bed. Ginny sighed. She didn't want to be in this room any longer. She decided to get dressed and leave the room. Ginny then wandered the halls in boredom, with that one color in her mind.

"What was he feeling?" she whispered. Ginny was lost in thought. Suddenly Ginny numbed into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry- H-Harry?" Ginny said in surprise.

"Ginny? I thought you were sick?" Harry replied and looking as if he had just seen a ghost. Ginny just smiles

"I was but then I felt better guess it was just small flu bug that made me feel faint" Harry nodded.

"To be honest people made it sound like you were dying. It scared me" Harry acted if he was on a Friday afternoon soap opera. Ginny giggled

"No I'm fine" Harry smiled with reassurance. They both stood there awkwardly waiting for one another to say something, she looks off to the side as if to look for an answer. Ginny then looked back. Suddenly Harry's lips were meshed against Ginny's. Her cheeks turned bright red, the color of dragon's blood. Ginny panicked. She didn't know what to do, pull away and slap him, or kick, or what. So she just stood there frozen and confused. Suddenly Harry's lips released hers, letting go of a cold Ginny.

"I-I'm sorry, Ginny!" Harry sputtered. Ginny couldn't talk. Not even one word. She was blank and almost lifeless.

"You-you kissed me!" Ginny squealed. Ginny was Halve speechless. I don't know what's going on, she thought. That kiss was so warm and inviting but it was so quick I didn't know what to do. I actually loved his kiss. Ginny's thoughts raced through her mind. Thank him? Yell at him? She was speechless. Suddenly out of nowhere they both heard fast-paced footsteps, racing down the corridor.

"Oh no!" Ginny whispered. She started to race off, away from Harry. She was so confused that she barely even noticed Harry calling after her. She just kept running. She didn't know where, but she just kept running.


	5. The Turning Point

After moments and moments of running and worrying she finally stopped to sit against a wall in a dark corridor. Ginny could still feel the kiss on her lips as if it was everlasting. Her head was pounding. It grew quiet.

"...Ginny how could you..."

A voice spoke through the darkness. Ginny gasped, and shivers went up her spine.

"T-Tom?" Her voice was shaky.

"You slut!" toms voice went. Ginny didn't know where the voice came from. Suddenly a hand slapped across her face. She flew to the ground, pain stinging her cheek. Tears poured out of Ginny's eyes and on the marble ground.

"Tom, I-I" she couldn't finish her sentence, she was sobbing. Tom appeared out of the darkness. He reached down and grabbed Ginny by the neck. He then pushed her up against the wall.

"I was told you were with Potter. Kissing him, holding him, being passionate. How dare you" Toms grip got tighter. "You committed an infidelity, now I'm going to kill you!" Ginny gasped not being able to breathe. Tom threw Ginny on the ground causing her to skid across the floor and bumping into the metal bench, scraping her cheek. Ginny felt her cheek bleeding. She turned over trying to sit up. Ginny then saw Tom with his wand out facing Ginny's heart.

"I was going to kill you anyways. I was going to send Draco to do so, but then I thought why let someone else enjoy the fun. I wanted to hold you on a little longer before I got to kill you. Now I have a reason in doing so." Tom's lips curled softly almost wickedly. Ginny tried to breathe.

"W-what!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I thought you loved me Tom!" she cried out.

"You don't remember at all do you...?" Tom smiled. Ginny was confused. Tom let out chuckle "when you were younger... I used you, I used you body mind and soul for my own will. I took you and used as bait in the chamber of secrets. And I almost had your life until, that dreaded Potter, got in the way!" Tom hissed poison.

"How could you Tom!" Ginny shook in fear.

"It's been nice knowing you Ginny." Tom smiles. His wand glowed.

"Avada..." the Wands light turned red. Deaths red. Ginny closed her eyes crying silently. Waiting for unwanted death.

"Ka-" Tom was stopped mid sentence. Ginny then heard a crash against the wall and yelp of hatred. Her eyes shot open to see that the halls were lit and Tom's wand strewed in front of her. Tom was pushed up against the wall by professor Snape. "Ginny!" Harry's voice went. Harry was running towards Ginny, with Ron and Hermione trailing behind them.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked with a worried face. Before Ginny could answer, Hermione cut her off holding her close.

"Ginny! I'm so sorry! I told Tom you kissed Harry! I didn't know he was going to kill you!" she sobbed. Wow, she actually cared. Ginny thought.

"I'm fine. I'm just really shaken up." she replied with a weak smile. In the corner of Ginny's eye she could see Tom being dragged off, with evil in his eyes.

"What happened to your cheek?" Harry asked. Ginny flinched as he touched her cheek.

"Um... That's not really important. Where are they taking Tom?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry" heroine said softly.

"They're taking him to the Azkaban Insane Asylum" Ron added kind of glad.

"Ginny... I'm so glad your okay, more importantly alive." Harry gave a smile that warmed Ginny's heart. She then leaned up and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry's cheeks turned red. He then pulled her close welcoming her lips. Ginny pulled away. "Thank you" she whispered.

"For what" Harry replied. Ginny smiled.

"For being the most logically correct in my eccentric world." Harry chuckled. The three of them helped Ginny up and walked her to the nurse's room.

"I love Christmas!" Ginny squealed while being held by Harry in the coldness of winter. The both smiled as a couple of Gryffindor students put up a Christmas tree in the middle of the court yard. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and held his hand as they walked back into the two large Hogwarts doors.

"I've got a present for you Ginny." Harry said flashing a smile. Ginny's face lit up with glee.

"Oh! Really?" Harry nodded and guided her to the lunch hall. They both sat down at Gryffindor table, where Ron and Hermione were happily seated.

"Where's my present Harry?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Relax." Harry replied.

"Close eyes and put out your hand" Ginny then did as told waiting ever so eagerly. "Okay open them" Harry told Ginny. She opened her eyes and found a sparkly gold chain hanging on her wrist. There were four diamonds Ginny squealed in delight.

"Oh harry!" Ginny was overjoyed. "Harry its magnificent!" She gently took the bracelet and put it on. It sparkled and glimmered.

"I got it just for you Ginny. I went shopping with Hagrid. He showed where to get the best jewelry down in Digononally." Ginny smiled and kissed Harry. "It's wonderful Harry." while caught up in the moment they started chatting away about end of wizard terms. Suddenly they all heard a voice in unison.

"Ello!" they all turned around to see Fred and George. Ginny smiled.

"Fred! George you silly goons! Where have you been!" she giggled getting up to hug them.

"Hey! How come you're never like that around me?" Ron complained.

"Well maybe if you left for awhile, maybe I would have a chance to miss you!" Ginny replied demandingly. They all laughed at Ron's expense.

"Ah the Weasly twins" Snape's voice came from behind Harry.

"So...nice, to see you." Snape straightened up and continues on his was. They paused until they made sure Snape was gone.

"Well...that was odd." Hermione laughed, and so did the rest of them. Ginny went over to Harry.

"I'll be right back I have to go get my robe." Harry nodded.

"Okay, see you when you get back, love" and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Ginny took a quick shortcut through the moving stairs, and cut through the Gryffindor common room to get to the girl dormitory. Ginny went to her bed to look for her robe.

"Where is it?" she mumbled to herself. She looked in her trunk, her drawers, her hooks, nowhere to be found. Ginny then looked underneath her bed.

"There it is!" Ginny quickly spotted a black robe with a gold patch. Ginny grabbed it quickly and pulled it up let it hand it front of her. She suddenly heard a glass vile hit the floor. She put the robe on her bed and looks down. It was a clear vile full of pinkish purple liquid. Ginny bit her lip and her heart clenched tightly. This was the love potion; she was going to give to Tom. Tears fell out of Ginny's eyes. Both sad and anger rose in here.

"Why did Tom use me" she whispered. Ginny fell to the floor with the vile in hand. He heart was bleeding pain.

"Why did I love him? What is it that he wants? She cried. She clenched the vile close to her hand. I probably look insane. She thought herself. Love has done that to me. But why am I crying, I have Harry. Ginny just sat there.

"God I'm such an idiot!" Ginny gasyelled. She clenched the vile so tight it shattered in her hand causing the glass to shatter and cut her hand. Ginny groaned in pain and anger.

"Damn!" she bit her lip. Blood was dripping off her hand immensely. Red crimson dripped on to the wooded floor and stained it. Pain radiated up Ginny's arm. She struggled to get up, with the robe under her arm. She painfully pulled the shards of glass from her hand, feeling blood seeping warmly out of her skin. Ginny felt sick. Blood made her queasy. After she pulled all the shards out she walked back to the main hall, blood dripping from her weak hand.


	6. Admiting Secrets Reveal Memories

"Ginny, what the bloody-hell!" Harry gasped at the blood dripping from Ginny's hand. Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George all crowded around Ginny with worried faces.

"I'm… I'm fine; it's just a cut…" Ginny replied, while flinching occasionally as the 5 handled her arm carefully.

"That's no cut, that's a gash!" Harry squawked. George helped Ginny sit down on the bench near the dining table. Hermione then pulled out her wand.

"This won't hurt at all." Hermione waved her wand in a way Ginny couldn't focus on.

"_Evanesco" _She stated loud and clear. Suddenly a tingling feeling jumped all over Ginny's arm. Suddenly the gash on Ginny's hand disappeared, and the pain stopped. A breath of relief fell out of her mouth.

"Thanks Hermione!" she got up and hugged her.

"I care about you, Ginny. I've never had any siblings. You're like a sister." Hermione smiled with glee.

"Well, I better get to class" George said, pulling Fred up from his seat. "We better go to Potions, Ron" Harry said, remembering he better not be late for the last part of terms. Ron nodded.

"Well, I don't have class…" Ginny said, motioning to Hermione.

"Neither do I" She replied. They stood there for several moments just awkwardly watching other pass by.

"Hermione I need to talk to you, about something important." Ginny blurted out all at once. Hermione's eyes lit up. Her face had the expression of surprise in her. In her mind it was like she was screaming; _"Oh, My, GreenGotts! She wants to confide in me? ME?" _

"Okay. Let's go somewhere a little quieter. Like the common room, it's much more silent in there during this time of day." Hermione was completely happy. Ginny nodded and followed her to the common room.

"I have a confession…" Ginny whispered. Hermione sat curled up on the edge of the red couch that matched the colors of Gryffindor perfectly. A fire was glowing warmly in the large stone fireplace.

"I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." Hermione calmly informed her. Her smiled seemed comforting to Ginny. She sheepishly smiled back. Ginny took a deep breath and looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Okay. Well, remember when I was, ya' know, with Tom?" Her voice was low and unsure. Hermione nodded serious and calm.

"Well, a few months ago, I was walking around in the dark, not realizing I was in Slytherin territory" Hermione's eyes widened.

"And I got lost, but Tom found me. And I ended up in a secret room, and well… One thing led to another." Ginny went quiet waiting for Hermione's response. It was quiet for several minutes. Hermione finally spoke

"So, you two?"

"Yes"

"In the…"

"Yes…"

"Wow… I didn't know you had it in you, Ginny." Ginny then blushed a dark pink.

"Does Harry know?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh Heavens No!" Ginny quickly replied. "I don't know what he'd do if he found out. He might never speak to me" Ginny's eyes got extremely worried. Hermione nodded.

"Well, I guess you're no longer triple G; Goodie Gryffindor Ginny." She chuckled, and so did Ginny. A moment of silence as Hermione was beginning to gather a question.

"Do you miss him?" she asked, worried if she hit a bad spot. Ginny shook her head.

"No. I loved him. But after knowing he used me. I don't miss him at all…" Ginny bit her lip, remembering the awful memory.

"What do you mean 'Used' you" Hermione asked suspicious. Ginny remembered that Hermione doesn't know what Tom told her.

"The night Tom was about to kill me, he told me about the past. He said he used me when I was a year one student at Hogwarts. And that Harry stopped him. I do remember this, but it's foggy. He tried to kill me then, but failed and so he tried to kill me now." Ginny shook her head, wondering why. Hermione shot up with a gleam in her eye.

"_Obliviate!" _Hermione shot out.

"What" Ginny was confused.

"It's as spell. It is used to hide a memory or a particular event." Hermione's eyes gleamed happily.

"Hermione… if you know this spell then you MUST know the spell to reverse it, or maybe a counter spell, or something." Ginny became eager. Hermione sat there. She gazed off into the red glowing fire place. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"_Legilimens!" _Hermione shouted. Ginny shot up.

"Can you cast it?" Ginny asked, she was almost shaking in anticipation.

"Of course!" Hermione waved her wand and pointed it toward Ginny._"__Legilimens"_ Hermione was loud and clear. Suddenly Ginny froze with eyes wide. She was entering a time warp. Time was racing backwards, forwards, up, down, everywhere. Ginny tried to search for her year one. When coming upon that memory… She remembered Tom.

_"Ginny, little Ginny" a young Tom smiled. A small Ginny walked up to him, shy and unsure. Tom put his hand behind Ginny's head, petting the back of it, as if she was his own pet._

"_Stand still, love." Tom said as he backed up. "Imperio" Tom said. His wand glowed an evil green and shooting Ginny and making her fall to the ground. "The Imperious Curse, you are now under my complete control." Tom looked down at Ginny who was on her knees at the very will of Tom. _

"_I'm going to use your body for my own will. I will Kill you, and then use your blood to make me stronger. And ultimately extinguish that Potter." Tom wickedly smiled as he was in control. Ginny struggled but was completely immobilized. Tom forced her down on the cold chamber floor. And Ginny then passed out._


	7. Stupid Theory?

Ginny then was returned to reality. She blinked amazed at what she saw.

"I went through that?" Ginny whispered.

"Went through what?" Hermione asked curiously_. _Ginny completely forgot Hermione was in the room.

"I remembered why Tom left. I remembered what happened during my 1st year, I remember it all." Ginny was amazed at such a thing.

"Oh wow!" Hermione was amazed, as well.

"What did Tom do?" She asked, journalistically. Ginny was almost speechless at this new memory.

"He used a curse on me. In a chamber…"

"The Chamber Of secrets?" Hermione asked cutting Ginny off.

"Um, I think. It was a place in Hogwarts, I know for sure." Ginny was worried now.

"Should I ask Harry?" she questioned.

"It depends how much he cares about you. If he is extremely angry then..." Hermione broke off for dramatic suspense.

"He really loves you..." she smiled softly at Ginny, who was completely confused yet very understanding.

"I love Harry. I've always loved him, to be honest, ever since my very first year. He appeared at my house early in the morning." Ginny looked lovingly off in the distance.

"I was so shy." She sat on the couch thinking her options through.

"I say, just tell him. He will get mad at Tom not you." Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny looked at her. She took a deep breath

"_Errol!_" Ginny yelled. Suddenly a grey-ish owl flew in through the opened wind. It dived into the room squawking a storm suddenly it bumped into the hanging chandelier, and glided clumsy like all through the room and then crashing into the wall, falling on the table.

"Dumb owl…" Ginny whispered as Hermione sat there awkwardly, staring at the owl. Ginny went over to the public students' writing desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill; she started writing out a note to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have something very important to tell you. Meet me in the back courtyard after dark. Make sure you're alone. It's very important. _

_ Sincerely with love,_

_ Ginny_

_P.S (Don't blame Errol if he crashes or accidently rips this message, he's not a very smart owl) _

Ginny rolled up the parchment and gave it to Errol. "Take this to Harry Potter when Potions class gets done, okay Errol?" The Owl hooted and flew off out the window. Ginny sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked.

"It's too late to ask that, Hermione." Ginny replied. "The deed is done." Hermione nodded in assurance.

"Now, we play the waiting game." Ginny said, releasing a big sigh. She went over and sat on the couch, with Hermione shadowing her.

"Why me?" Ginny groaned into the pillow next to her.

"What do you mean 'why you'?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Why did Tom have to choose me, why did he rid my mind of this, why does he want MY blood?" Ginny again groaned into the pillow.

"Maybe it's because, you're defenseless, you're a girl, and you're a ginger…" Hermione chuckled.

"Watch it Granger!" Ginny glared then it softened with a smile. Ginny thought hard and long about the past year. And all she could say is; Why? Ginny pulled at a loose thread on her jeans.

"Why is it that I am always the one who seems to have the bad end of the stick? I'm the youngest of all the Weasly's... I'm the only girl..." Ginny faded off.

"That's it!" Ginny yelled, spooking Hermione.

"What" she asked confused. Ginny was completely eccentric.

"That's it! It's because I'm the only girl. That is why he wanted me... Well that's my theory." Ginny said, sounding so professional.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Hermione was ever so confused.

"I, Ginny Weasly, am the only Weasly born, Female." Ginny's eyes were wide as she spoke her epiphany. Ginny was both excited and hopeful.

"That is why Tom wanted Me." She smiled.

"Ginny! That's brilliant." Replied Hermione with enthusiasm. Ginny looked down at her watch.

"Oh, Harry's Class gets out. I better wait until nightfall. See you Hermione." Ginny said almost rushing towards the girl's dormitory.

"Tell me what happens afterwards." Hermione shouted after her.


	8. Filthy Evil Little Cockroach

Ginny started getting up from her seat she had been sitting in for awhile. She started running down the halls, until she bumped into Ron.

"Oh, hi Ron." Ginny said backing up.

"Hi, Ginny, Harry is looking for you." Ron said as he rubbed the front of his skull, for they had bumped heads.

"Oh where is he?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Back court yard across the quad." Ron said pointing in somewhat of that direction. Ginny ran off towards the quad. She pushed through the Hogwarts corridors. Ginny ran towards the quad. It was getting dark outside, so she really had no idea where she was going. Ginny stopped to look around, to find Harry. She looked towards the fountains and stepping stones, and Harry was nowhere to be found. She decided to look towards the trees. Suddenly, gazing off into the distance where the sun was deeply setting, stood a tall figure, subtly leaning against a tree. Ginny ran up to him, smiling.

"Harry…" Ginny spoke softly. The figure just stood there, like a statue.

"Harry… It's me Ginny…" she put her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the figure finally moved, only to reveal Draco Malfoy. Ginny jumped a bit, seeing the silver blonde man standing in front of her.

"Ah, well isn't it the princess." Draco smiled. Ginny shivered, for his smile chilled her to the bone. Draco pinched Ginny's chin softly.

"What's the Weasly girl out here so late?" Draco came uncomfortably close to her.

"Don't touch me Draco." Ginny demanded. Draco just chuckled.

"Oh, Princess has a back bone." Draco leaned his head in closer towards Ginny's ear.

"With a backbone like that, you better watch what you say. Never know who will just…" Draco paused grabbing Ginny's wrist "Snap…"Ginny winced as Draco's breath was hot in her ear. Ginny just stood there.

"Leave me alone Draco. Don't you have a liver snap waiting for your pug-faced woman?" Ginny snarled. Draco chuckled.

"Eh, I bored of Pansy, Didn't please me enough." Draco climbed up the tree and hung upside down. Ginny just stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just confused at how someone so rotten, vile, evil, loathsome, self absorbed-"

"You do know I'm right here!" Draco yelled.

"Sorry, as I was saying, I don't know how you could be so civilized…" Ginny said biting her lip.

"Surprised?" he said. Draco's face was turning red from being upside down for so long. He silver blond hair spiked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes… Yes I am." Draco laughed, falling from the tree landing on his feet. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and began leaning against the tree, gazing off into what was left of the sunset, for several moments.

"Draco? Ginny?" a voice said in surprise. Ginny spun in her heel, soon to become face to face with Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny blurted in surprise. She bit her lip. "Harry it's not what it looks like."

"She's right. It's not" Draco butted in. "Little Ginny was just making conversation in a place she simple shouldn't. Ginny glared.

"About what," Harry question.

"About her little rendezvous, with Tom Riddle, in the Slitherin guest room." Draco slipped with a smile.

Ginny Blushed "um… Excuse me?"

"You really didn't think Tom would keep that little event all to himself, do you?" Draco was giving her the utter most wicked of smile.


	9. My Apology and My Fear

Harry looked over at Ginny, flushed and astonished "Is this true, Ginny?" Tears began falling from Ginny's eyes, tears of pain and embarrassment. A lump swelled to the back of Ginny's throat. She couldn't stand to be near Harry, looking at her like that. Ginny took off running into the cool night, towards the castle, not stopping when she heard Harry behind her

Suddenly Ginny tripped on a tree root, and slid on the grass, at the entrance of an outdoor corridor. Ginny slowly pulled herself up to sitting position, feeling her tears sting her skin with every blink of her eyes.

Harry finally caught up to her, collapsing next to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her. "Ginny… I'm not mad, love… I'm not mad…"

Ginny cried out into Harry's jacket "Why? I would… I would be furious. I would hate me. I wouldn't even want to talk to me…" She softy clung to him sobbing silently.

Harry held Ginny rocking her back and forth, hoping she'd calm down. The sunset was gone the moon was held high. And the night sky covered both of them and Hogwarts. He felt like it was a romantically tragic moment, that both of them never even saw coming. Harry looked up at the sky and sighed, "Its okay… I would never stop talking to you. I love you too much to ever stop talking to you" He softly stroked her back, hushing her softly.

Ginny shook and sobbed with great for, as Harry rocked her back and forth. Soon enough, Ginny's cry's receded, and she fell asleep against Harry's chest, wrapped in his arms. Harry smiled as he rested his chin on top of her limp head, and closed his eyes, soon to fall asleep against the stone wall.

Giggles filled the area as both Harry's and Ginny's fluttered opened. Surrounding them, were 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years giggling at them. There was even a bundle of 6th and 7th years who guffawed from afar. Harry's face turned a bright red, and Ginny's was red as well. The students snickered and pointed, while whispering lewd comments of the two. Ginny looked up to hear a low, liquid cool voice coming from the back of the students. Soon enough, the students split, only to reveal Professor Snape, with a usual unpleased look, shattered across his face.

"What, is going on here?" asked Snape, demanding a quick answer

Harry shot up from the ground to his feet, with Ginny slowly rising behind him. "Uh, sir… It isn't what it looks like… Well, it is but, we didn't mean to!" Harry trembled afraid of what Severus might say.

"I am not going to punish you." Snape firmly said staring down both Ginny and Harry.

They both let out a soft sigh o f relief

"I will leave this, McGonagall" Snape grabbed both of their wrists pulling them into the Gryffindor Corridors. Soon, they reached to doors of McGonagall's office. Snape burst through the door, throwing Ginny and Harry in. "Miss, I found these two on top of each other in the courtyard, asleep. Who knows what foul things they must have been doing alone before they passed out, they must have been out there after bed check."

McGonagall nodded and smirked up at Severus "Okay, Severus I will take it from here." Snap frowned and swished away, his cloak swishing behind him.

Harry looked over at McGonagall " We we're doing, what you think we we-" Harry was cut off by McGonagall chuckling

"Oh, Harry its quite alright, I'm not going to punish you. I will take 5 points Gryffindor because you left after bed checks. Now, you both should go get dressed and ready for your class. Now go" Harry nodded, as well as Ginny, who was already out of her chair and near the door. Harry stood and began to follow

"Oh and Harry," McGonagall spoke quickly stopping harry in his tracks.

"Uh, yes Professor?" he said worrying what she might want

"I hope you two are being 'safe'" she said smiling up at a blushing harry

He blushed red "Uh, no i-it's not what you think, we jus-"

"Harry let's go!" Ginny cut him off pulling him out of McGonagall's office. The quickly ran through the corridors, turning every empty corner.

"I can't believe we fell asleep outside!" Ginny said, smiling at Harry, who was trying to catch his breath, and began looking to see if anyone was around.

"Yeah… I guess we will be the talk of the school. Not to mention, you're brothers are going to give me an earful." He smiled and shrugged

Ginny shook her head "Those boys are such _plonkers_. Like they would really care, if we were both found outside, asleep."

"I definitely hope you're right" he smirked

The two arrived with each other in the dining hall. The sun was fading in the hills, and it was supper time. The Dining Hall was filled with students of every year, feasting pigishly and happily on the night's meal, while the professors and Headmaster sat in the back of the room, watching with pleasant eyes. Harry found Hermione and Ron, who were bickering back and forth about something stupid

Hermione looked up and spotted Harry. "Where have you to been?" her voice almost accusing.

Ron glared at both Ginny and Harry. "I would like to know that answer. You two are the talk of the school."

Ginny blushed "Oh hush you two, it's not what you think it is" Harry nodded, yet kept silent, avoiding Ron's eyes, more focusing on food.

"Well it's kind of hard not to think it, when you here disgraceful rumors when you're in potions class. I was appalled…" Hermione's nose pinched, making her lips curl.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Whatever you heard was wrong! We just fell asleep. Nothing else." Hermione nodded, her nose still pinching.

"So it's all false?" Ron asked, his face confused and softened

"Of course its false, dope" Ginny assured him "You, shouldn't assume things"

Ron shrugged and looked over at Harry, who gave a smile, showing him that everything was true.

The three of them continued to their meal, chatting of their day. When suddenly Ginny's attention caught to some students who were talking about a news article that had recently came out

"I can't believe he escaped!" whispered the second year, who was clutching the newspaper in one hand, and a cup of pumpkin juice in the other.

"I know. I heard That Tom Riddle is so insane, that he took out a Dementor by telling it to die!" Whispered the second one, with fear and exaggeration in his voice

"Merlins Beard! That Tom Riddle is psychotic!" Added the first one, clumsily spilling a bit of pumpkin juice on the paper.

Ginny's heart stopped as his name. "No… He couldn't have…" she thought to herself. Ginny looked up at Ron, who was looking at her funny.

"Are you okay, sis?" Ron asked, wondering if she might have swallowed something wrong

"Um… Yeah, I just don't feel well all of a sudden. I don't think this food is agreeing with me." She replied, feeling uneasy with every second

"Do you need me to take you to the Hospital Wing?" asked Hermione

Ginny shook her head "No, I think I'm just going to go lie down on my bed. I think I might be just tired." She the stood and hurried up stairs to the 7th floor, and ran to the common room.

"This can't be happening… It just can't… He can't be free…" Ginny felt sick, as if she was going to pass out. Fear was coursing itself through her. "He is going to kill me…" A tear began to run down Ginny's cheek, as she sat down in a dark red chair.

Her thoughts were racing through her head at the speed of light, and she didn't know what was going to happen. "Why does he want to kill me? What have I done…"


End file.
